


Character Guide

by QueerPurpleDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, IT IS HERE, M/M, Multi, Other, come here confused children, i have the knowledge, reference for my fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerPurpleDragon/pseuds/QueerPurpleDragon
Summary: Here lies your explanation for all my characters (or at least a rough outline).
Relationships: OCs/Ocs





	Character Guide

Main group- (the ones who are friends because they’re idiotic superheroes and love each other to death)

Sophia “Spark” Dillon (super hero name: Super Shock)  
Age: sixteen  
Sexuality/romantic preference: asexual, heteroromantic  
Pronouns: she/her (cis)  
Appearance: her skin is genetically tanned ish but she hardly ever sees the sun so that but like low battery. She has blond hair in this kind of dramatic cut to her shoulders. Grey-brown eyes. Average height. Slightly muscular from being a superhero but slightly less than the others because she sometimes helps Izzy, the AI she made with Ember, as Iz keeps them all alive like Jarvis does for Tony and also has less time than the others for superheroing.  
Powers: can conduct and create electricity using her skin. (This makes her more sensitive to shocks in return.)  
Description: lives with her dad. Her father is working multiple minimum wage jobs to keep them above the poverty level. Spark does her best to help out. She wants to become a doctor but is also very good at coding and hacking. She’s an insomniac and has the mental health issues that force her to run herself ragged and feeds her insomnia. Dating Ray and closest otherwise to Bryn and Ember. 

Raymond “Ray” Anderson (superhero name: Relit)  
Age: seventeen  
Sexuality/romantic preference: panseuxual and panromantic  
Pronouns: he/him (cis)  
Appearance: tanned skin because he occasionally sees the sun. Works out beyond being a superhero because he’s a model, which is also why he’s super thin. Blond hair that’s shaved on both sides and long on top. Light brown eyes.  
Powers: can move and solidify light, works best with sunlight. Can only do this within fifteen feet or so.  
Description: Grew up in one of those Christian cult type things (you know the ones that like have weird, strict rules and follow pretty much the entirety of the Bible) and was essentially thrown out for kissing a boy in all of his pan glory. Legally emancipated so he can own the apartment he shares with Jack and Jack’s two boyfriends. Due to his lack of schooling until he was almost sixteen, he can’t do a lot of career paths, so he chose modeling to try to make some money while he tries to become a chef. Dating Spark, closest otherwise with Brooke. 

Jack Lindsey (superhero name: Jagged Frostbite)  
Age:sixteen  
Sexuality/romantic preference: homosexual, homoromantic, polyamarous  
Pronouns: he/him (cis)  
Appearance: white hair that is generally left to be a mess. Skin as white as it can get. I’m talking ‘he could shade match with a price of paper’ white. Dark grey eyes. Tall dude, little lanky but makes up for it with the muscles he’s gained as a superhero.  
Powers: can create ice in around a ten foot bubble around him. Think Frozone but like less ice at once, pasty af, and saying weird jokes more.  
Description: likes fencing and architecture. Wants to be an architect, which is about all the plans he has. Says a ton of jokes and puns, mostly at the wrong time. Lived with his mom after his dad was murdered when he was a kid. Best friends with Star and dating Archer and Julian (non superheroes, mentioned later down). 

Petal Hill (Superhero name: Perfect Bloom)  
Age: sixteen  
Sexuality/romantic preference: just goes on whether or not she has a crush. Doesn’t bother caring otherwise.  
Pronouns: Petal is gender fluid. Mostly goes between female and non-binary but occasionally male too. So she/her/he/him/they/them, depending. Wears bracelets to let everyone else know how to refer to them. (If they’re not within sight, they/them pronouns unless in front of a transphobic jerk.)  
Appearance: brown skins from Indian descent. Brown eyes and hair to the shoulders that’s dyed light pink. Slightly taller than average.  
Powers: can make existing plants grow really fast and unrealistically large. Thus always has packets of seeds on them.  
Description: if they're your friend, they ae kind of overprotective of you. She will punch anyone that hurts you. Don’t worry about it. She wants to be a fashion designer and a hairdresser. She was given up for adoption at birth, so she’s currently trying to get a business off the ground when she tailors clothes for trans people and does their hair before she ages out of the system. Dating Onyx and is very cuddly and romantic and soft with him. Likes FOB and Panic! @ the Disco a lot, can’t be found without earbuds. 

Onyx Moore (superhero name: Nyx) (Past legal name: Crystal)  
Age: barely sixteen  
Sexuality/romantic preference: dating a gender fluid person, so pan???  
Pronouns: he/him (trans) (AFAB)  
Appearance: skinny African American trans boi trying his best to cover his body with overly large sweaters and binders. Shaved black hair and dark brown eyes. Shorter than the average.  
Powers: can move earth around him in a ten foot bubble. Includes metal and rocks, not just dirt and clay and stuff. The more natural, the more control he has.  
Description: the artist of the group-writes songs and plays the drums, sometimes paints like his mom. Comes from the Deep South and moved to NYC with his mom after he came out so he could transition more easily and for the job opportunities. Loves music and writing it but refuses to sing his songs until he gets T and his voice deepens. Loves his black converse far too much, tbh, but so do I so shush. Dating Petal and gets all blushy when ever they get mushy but loves it. Soft™.

Star Spiral (Superhero name: Starlight)  
Age: seventeen  
Pronouns: she/her/they/them (bigender) (AFAB)  
Sexuality/romantic preference: mostly likes girls but occasionally also guys. I would say homoflux but she’s not entirely female, so.  
Appearance: light blue eyes, skin somewhere between olive and pale. Tall, with long straight black hair that is usually in a ponytail. Kind of pointy nose.  
Powers: can move air in a fifteen foot bubble around her and thus can fly and stuff.  
Description: wants to become a politician like her mom was before she died (assassination) when she was fifteen. Good at public speaking and confident even when everything is literally falling apart. Likes reading and history the most out of her classes, despises gym. Tried dating Ember a bit back but they split (as close friends) because their personalities didn’t work together, have an off-again, on-again relationship over years. Currently single. The mom friend. A hufflepuff, maybe gryffindor. Ready for cuddles at all times, gives excellent hugs. Mostly hugs Brooke because she is also a cuddle bug. The SGA kid. Best friends with Jack. 

Ember Collins (superhero name: Ever Flame)  
Age: seventeen  
Pronouns: She/her (cis)  
Sexuality/romantic preference: a raging lesbian. But she did like Star so like??? Maybe not, who knows anymore???  
Appearance: red kind of wavy hair-depending on the fic, either to her mid-back or around an inch off the head in a curly mass. Rosy cheeks that went ahead and claimed her nose for the redness as well. Pale skin, has more moles than average. Large feet, average height. Broad shoulders, biceps for days. Amber eyes.  
Powers: can create flames from her skin and superheat the area immediately around her. Her skin goes see through when she does this and you can see fire underneath the skin, but its not burning her, just chilling. Kind of creepy to look at, tho.  
Description: has a twin brother named Coal who is not idiotic enough to be a superhero. Her mom is a movie star that’s uper rich and uper busy. Doesn’t really know her mom that well because of it, but has plenty of money to throw at her friends and slip in their pockets. Engineering genius, likes building stuff and designing things. Plays the violin to calm down and in her school orchestra. Little bit of a temper but usually fine as long as no one is insulted in front of her (in that case: RIP). Concerns people sometimes when she doesn’t wear gloves that protect her from the heat when she’s welding or working with hot metal. Bipolar and handles it with meds. Closest friends with Star, Spark, and Bryn.

Brooke King (superhero name: Blue Wave)  
Age: sixteen  
Pronouns: she/her (cis)  
Sexuality/romantic preference: bi. Chooses to be bi instead of pan simply because she likes the bi flag more.  
Appearance: dark brown skin (Mexican-American), freckles all over her body. Dark brown eyes. Hair that is that type of curly that there is almost no hope for and should never be touched with a comb. Smol, a nugget who is way shorter than average. Does gymnastics on top of superhero shenanigans, so that type of body. You know it just add a little more fat because her family runs a bakery and why would she waste the food they can’t sell???  
Description: a fluff bean. Helps her mom out with the store the most, and plans to take over the bakery after her Mama. Twin named Bryn who is non-binary and who she loves more than life. Likes to sing and is humming most of the time. One of those kids that isn’t book smart but puts a ton of effort into school anyway. Does gymnastics and competes when she has time. Most of her practice comes from flipping around NY at midnight chasing criminals. Loves swimming but doesn’t do it as a sport. If her family had the money, she might become a marine biologist, but they don’t, and she loves the bakery, so she settles so Bryn can go to college and become a chemical engineer or maybe a glorified mechanic. 

Bryn King (Superhero name: blue tide) (Legal name, not yet changed: Dylan)  
Age: sixteen  
Pronouns: they/them (AMAB)  
Sexuality/romantic preference: mostly boys, the occasional someone else  
Appearance: dark brown skin (Mexican-American), black hair thats cut short except on top where it is a curly dyed green mess that they don't do more than wash. Freckles all over, but strongest on their face and hands. Dark brown eyes. Short.  
Description: Wants to become either a chemical engineer or a mechanical engineer. Helps out at the bakery but is horrible at baking so is mostly at the cash register, repairing stuff, or cleaning. Is best at chemistry and other science-y things, but also likes math. Scraping through history and ELA. That person who loves museums. Twins with Brooke and would probably die for her, very protective. Wears one blue-grey hoodie for most of their life. Has a crush on a boy named Ryker who’s one of the goth kids at his school. 

Shay Li  
Age: 16  
Pronouns: she/her (cis)  
Sexuality/romantic preference: *screaming*  
Appearance: olive skin, rounded nose, long straight black hair. Mother is from China, and she takes after her. Strong and has a lot of faint scar tissue all over her body from childhood abuse, sometimes mistaken for birthmarks. Eyes that are almost black, they're so brown.  
Description: a heavily traumatized genius. PTSD and deppresso, but functioning. Likes to play the piano and read (literally anything). Loves learning, especially languages-knows a ton. Can speak German, English, Chinese, Spanish, French, Russian, and limited amounts of other languages. Photographic memory, and Sherlock-level intellect. 

The other ones-

Archer Matthews  
Age: sixteen  
Pronouns: he/him (cis)  
Sexuality/romantic preference: gayyyyyyy, polyamourous  
Appearance: light brown skin. Messy brown hair that he keeps relatively short but otherwise leaves alone. Light green eyes. Lorge legs because he fit, my dude. Trying his best at a beard.  
Description: Trying his Best™, but not very book smart. Likes the outdoors, hiking, kayaking, climbing trees/rocks that are far too tall, etc. Wants to be a park ranger when he’s older. Wears jeans most of the time, but also wears cargo shorts (he mostly stopped after Petal nearly cried every time they looked at him). Confident, that one dude who wears muddy boots and sneakers almost everywhere because none of his shoes are ever clean. Plays the guitar and sings (not that good at it but it makes Jack melt). Dating Julian and Jack.

Juilian Griffiths  
Age: sixteen  
Pronouns: He/him (cis)  
Sexuality/romantic preference: gayyyyyyyyyyyyy, polyamourous  
Appearance: the darkest skin can get, basically. Has a light-shade birthmark going from his neck/shoulder to his belly button that he is very self conscious about. Black long curly hair that he usually puts in a man bun or uses to strategically cover his birthmark. Gentle giant, he is a tall boi.  
Description: Likes reading a lot and recommends books to basically anyone who talks to him. Likes reading about ancient myths and stuff a lot. Doesn’t know what he wants to do after high school. He’s thinking about becoming a historian or editor for some publishing company. Kind of shy. The type to silently give you a hug and then leave with no explanation whatsoever. Cuddles only mostly when sad or really sleepy. 

Coal Collins  
Age:seventeen  
Pronouns: he/him (cis)  
Sexuality/romantic preference: he is the one straight boy here  
Appearance: amber eyes. Red wavy hair that he just parts to one side, combs, and leaves alone. Also has the rosy cheeks that don’t know boundaries that Ember has. Average height.  
Description: he mostly likes painting and music. Has pretty much turned his room into a giant mural and is slowly making the entire mansion he lives in with his mom and his twin, Ember, into a collection of various paintings. So far, he’s taken over the entry hall, his room, parts of the kitchen, the stairs, and four separate hallways. Would rather lose a limb than stop painting most days, detests school. Sings but don’t tell anyone shhhhhh.

Alexandria Collins  
Age: forty-six  
Pronouns: she/her (cis)  
Sexuality/romantic preference: straight and has yet to get married, bedding any hot guy that’s willing  
Appearance: amber eyes, wavy red hair, pale skin, but no rosy cheeks. A model, so that body type Hollywood likes so much in women. Rarely (if ever) seen without makeup and her hair done.  
Description: serial romantic and bipolar. Actress and model, had kids on accident and had to change her career around it. Loves her kids and is protective of them but is also so busy that she can’t really parent them and she also doesn’t know how to show love. Stressed 24/7 but pretends it’s not happening until she has a mental breakdown.


End file.
